Move On Already
by Ryufire
Summary: Sora seemed like the normal orphan, parents dead, has a brother and sister to support, and an inheritance that left him a huge sum of money from his parents, but yet there’s something missing. Full Summary Inside SoraXKairi.


Summ: Sora seemed like a normal orphan, parents dead, has a brother and a sister and he's well rich

**Summary:** Sora seemed like the normal orphan, parents dead, has a brother and sister to support, and an inheritance that left him a huge sum of money from his parents, but yet there's something missing. Could it be the way the new girls stares at him like she's staring through his mask. SoraXKai Oneshot

**Move on Already**

(Sora POV)

Every one thinks that I've got it so good and that I'm such a perfect person. Sure, my mom and dad left me a huge inheritance, a cool brother and sister, a big house to boot but I have more problems than any one person could even imagine. First off is the obvious I'm an orphan, you know no mom or dad, they both died in a plane crash on the way back from a business trip in Hong-Kong, they were both architects and were working on a new project. Oh how rude I've been, rambling my problems of without even introducing myself, my name is Sora and the brother and sister I mentioned earlier are named Cloud and Tifa, in that order. I also have a best friend like everyone does his name is Riku were both senior in high school while my brother and sister are both freshmen but there in a different high school. I don't have a girlfriend I did at on time but it didn't work out at all and I haven't had one since. Unfortunately that may be very hard to believe because Riku and I are the two best athletes in our school, so the girls swarm us everyday.

Last year we both took the high school interstate championships for our school winning almost every event in track and field. We decided to commemorate that day by getting a tattoo; we each got one half of a dragon tooth. Now I know that's sounds kind of corny but we think hey we'll look at the tattoo and it will remind us of the hardship we went through as friends to get there.

On to my brother Cloud the annoying one, but yet he still seems to be the most popular person in his school. The reason he is the most annoying at least to me is because he has a girlfriend and I don't and constantly tries to tease me about it. He of course didn't know about the accident and I don't talk about it so he just keeps on teasing. He is an avid fencer, one of the best I have ever seen, turns out he switched over to this new sport the administrators offer in his school. It's called Great sword fighting and it's not offered in many schools at this time because of its danger and because it is fairly new. Luckily Cloud it very good at it and hasn't gotten injured yet thank god, but my sister and I both have the paramedics and hospital on standby.

Now speaking of my sister, also very popular, but she isn't one of those preppy girls who only cares about her looks, she's more of a tomboy who plays tons of sports. She's a black belt in TaeKwonDo, Tae Chi, Karate, and Judo. Not to mention she is the captain of three different club teams for her school and as a freshman no less. She ended up being the ace for the basketball team with her quick stealing skills, for the volleyball team with her killer smash, and the baseball team with her pitch that goes almost 87 mph which is impressive even for a major league pitcher. That being said she is also one of er schools most eligible bachelorette's but not one perv who has tried to date her has even gotten past me and Cloud the over protective brothers.

Enough about them the real reason I'm here is to tell you about this new girl in school. Now as I said before haven't had much luck in that department so I don't get very close to girls for to long. She though was different, her name was Kairi, Kairi Hana and with just a glance it was if she could look right into my soul and see my deepest problems. Everyday for me was just another day but that fateful day exactly one year ago she made me question myself and push my self to the limits of understanding my emotions.

Exactly One Year Ago

I was walking to school at my brother and sister and my best friend Riku like I always do and we leave early to avoid all the girls that try to swarm us every single day. We just dropped off Cloud and Tifa at their high school, said goodbye and started towards our own high school, which was just down the road. It was standard procedure for us; we've done it every day since the sixth grade. As we got closer school are normal talk broke the silence. Talk about how life and why we're doing after school, you know normal stuff. But as we are closer to the school saw that girl again, Kairi, that's what I think name was. "I'll catch up with you later." I told Riku.

"All right, but don't be late unless you want to get swarmed again." he replied.

"See you in a few." I said as I walked across the street over to that mysterious girl Kairi. "Kairi?" she looked up at me.

"Yes, what do you want?" she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear it. Shy much?

"To talk, I guess?" well that was a half-truth, what I really wanted to know was why she kept staring at me and why her eyes seemed to look right through me?

It was as if she had read my mind "I see so much sadness in your eyes. A sadness that I don't see in many people. The sadness of a lost one, someone who lost a loved one."

That freaked me out, this girl read my eyes and my face like a book, "But how…?!" I managed to sputter out before going silent.

She smiled, "I just do. So was it?" she asked.

I plopped down beside her on the sidewalk, I've never told anyone this story before. I took a deep breath and started, "It was my girlfriend." I waited for reaction, there was none so I continued "She died on the way to hospital, we were in a car crash." my heart and eyes started to burn from the hurt and I was effort it took just to tell Kairi. "It was my fault. I gotten drunk by accident and drove her home in my car, we swerved off the road… and right into a tree." the tears started to well up.

She didn't gasp, she didn't cry, she just stared into space with a smile on her face. "Dilly, dally, shilly, shally."

"What?" I said in confusion.

"Dilly, dally, shilly, shally!" she said it again, with that smile still on her face.

"I think she's telling you to move on man." I looked up from my seat on the ground to see Riku's smirking face right over me.

"How much did you…" I tried to say but went silent once again.

"Enough." Was all Riku needed to say for me to understand.

"Riku?" he looked, "tell the principal some things up come up and that I need to get home and I won't be coming to school this morning."

"You know is going to ask why." Riku replied.

"Family emergency." Was my automatic response.

Riku chuckled, "All right, but you owe me big time."

"Thanks, see you later tonight," I looked over to Kairi "And maybe you'd like to come to?" Mentally I hoped and prayed she would say yes.

She giggled "Sure, I'd love to." and she ran into school giggling with a happy gleam in her eye, with Riku walking right behind her.

Me, I walked home by myself, thinking, 'Why should I let this go? I caused it.' I thought so hard it started to hurt my head. I finally got to my house, now it wasn't a huge mansion that most rich people have, it was a small house I had bought about two blocks away from my siblings high school and four blocks from mine. I bought it with some of the money we had laying around the house. I went up to my room on the second floor and laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling and just sat there, thinking. It was something I did more often then not after the accident. For the remainder of the day I really just sat there and thought, I only really got up to eat and go to the bathroom.

Day finally turned to night and my brother and sister returned from after school practice and got into more comfortable clothes because the stuff they practiced in was like cardboard not to mention the uniforms they wore for school were extremely uncomfortable. It was about 8:00 when people started to come and by people I mean Riku and Kairi because they lived in town, The next people to show up to the party were my friends from a long while back, Barret, Vincent, and Leon.

These three were my ole band Tears of the Forgotten, I was lead vocal and guitar, Vincent played bass, Leon on backup vocal and guitar, and Barret played the drums, well he did until he got shot in the arm and had to get it amputated and replaced with an experimental metal one. The three of them were all excellent marksmen and each was also nationally ranked. Leon got into the sport because he had always had a fascination with trying to combine a gun and a sword to shoot multiple rounds like a machine gun but so far he's had no luck. Barret was always interested with guns and when he had his arm replaced he tried to make into a machine gun and almost blew himself up. Vincent the smartest out of the three by far had actually succeeded in making one of the first three barreled guns in the world and he showed it off regularly in competition.

Next came my brother's girlfriend Aerith and her brother and sister Cid And Yuffie. The three of them showed up at around 8:30. Aerith was our nurse back when we lived over in that part of town, because she would always nurse our wounds when we got into fight with one another, and believe me we did, a lot. This was also the reason she stared to go out with my idiot brother Cloud. Her sister Yuffie was adopted into the family and had some ancestors who reigned from ninja villages. Which is the reason she is absolutely obsessed with ninja and things that have to do with ninja. She also loved to piss of Cid by using her gymnastic skills to flip all over her house and eventually land on him.

Cid on the other hand was our trusty mechanic and has yet to fail us no matter how far we are away from home. He has gotten us out of so many jams I can't remember how many times I've said " I owe you one." and gotten away with not having to do anything. But he is quite mischievous and I think he saving up for a one-day excursion of "I owe you one's". He also has always liked planes and jets and things of that sort and one day he wants to build his own airship he calls the _Vexus_, he's even got the plans already drawn up for when he gets the money.

For a while we all just sat around the table in the living room, ate and caught up on old times, but then I decided to take a bold move, " Hey Cid, why don't we start up a game of truth or dare."

Knowing Cid and his mischievous side he yelled out " Hey everyone, I've got an idea. Why don't we play truth or dare." Everyone except Vincent and Leon who thought that such things were frivolous, agreed that it was a great idea. Cid of course was first as always, "Barret, truth or dare."

"Truth," Barret was daring but he wasn't stupid, he knew Cid had something really good cooked up in the part of his mind that he reserved for truth or dare.

"Party Pooper." Cid grumbled, " Have you ever had a girlfriend and if so how far have you gone with them and who are they." guess Cid really only had good dares for truth or dare.

"Nope, not yet, I'm just looking around and waiting for the right person." Barret answered calmly. "Hmm, Tifa truth or dare."

"Dare." uh-oh my sister was daring but apparently she was stupid also. Barret may look like a trustworthy guy but when it comes to truth or dare it's best to stay out of his way.

"I dare you to pick a random number from the phonebook and tell them to go screw a cat." so we picked a random number for her and sure enough…

"Go screw a cat!" and hung up. Tifa then proceeded to look around the room for her next victim. "Kairi, truth or dare."

Tifa knew the exact though that was running through my mind at that moment. 'Don't say dare, please don't say dare." while crossing my fingers behind my back and calling upon every favor of luck I had left in my soul.

"Truth." phew I breathed out, "No wait dare." 'Ah fuck me.'

Tifa's grin grew "I dare you to kiss Sora on the lips."

Kairi at this time decided to invent a new shade of red, "B-b-but…"

"Sorry no alternatives." I glared at her, "Oh fine, that or you'll have to stick your head in the toilet." oh how I hated her at that moment.

As Kairi's redness died down bit-by-bit she began to think of which one of the choices to choose and suddenly had an idea. She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me upstairs into my room followed by whistles and catcalls. She closed the door and sat me down on my bed. She looked me straight in the eye and I blushed, she giggled and then suddenly asked me, "Are you finally ready to move on?"

My blush died down almost instantly when I heard that question, that was the same question I had been pondering the whole daylong. After a few more moments of thinking I answered. "Yes." She leaned in and our lips brushed amplifying both of our blushes from before tenfold. It was like she had set my body on fire for those few sweet seconds. After it was all done all I could do was stare into spaced with a happy look on my face. She giggled again as she led me out of the room and down the stairs into more catcalls, whistles, and some people covered in ranch dressing mustard. All the girls squealed at Kairi's story and I got slaps on the from my guy friends plus a thank you to Kairi from my younger brother with his big goofy grin. When I threw am 800 vase at him which broke on the wall his grin only got wider. I may have on of the worst lives in the world, but at least now I have something to cheer me up just a bit.

**End**

Ryufire here again with his first Kingdom Hearts story be nice to me please, oh yes and for all future reference to all reviewers because I got one review saying I was a girl, I am a guy, just someone who likes to write all kinds of stories.

Please read and review all criticism accepted flames as well. Oh yes I almost forgot my disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or else I'd Be filthy rich.


End file.
